Me Beside You
by shouldbstudying
Summary: A man saves Lou from being hit by a motorcycle on her way to work only to be hit himself. Will Traynor is labelled as a 4/5 quadriplegic and despite the guilt, Lou promises herself to stay beside him.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining. Pouring, in fact. I could practically feel the buzz of electricity in the air as the bus doors opened and revealed the bleak surroundings. I thanked the bus driver and stepped onto the pavement, hurrying to the shelter of a nearby store as the rain pelted down. I checked the time on my phone, alarmed to see my shift started in just five minutes as well as incoming call from Patrick.

"Pat?" I answered as I gripped my trench coat closer to my chest and maneuvered in and out of people running to get out of the rain and on with their days in their busy Tuesday mornings. "That's great Pat, I'm proud of you."

Something about swimming or running. The next meeting I should come to or rather.

I slid in front of an elder man who grumbled about young people, and pat my hair - a braid originally but now frayed from the rain - in the hopes I didn't look terrible for work.

I looked back and forth before crossing the road, noticing a truck in front of the cafe. The rain had begun to pour even heavier and I could hear the thunder in a distance. I chewed my lip as I made my way across the road.

 _"What do you think, Lou? I could enter this race and win! I'm in my peak form, right?"_

"Yes, of course Pat. You've never looked better-"

"Get out of the way!" I heard the voice just a moment before I felt myself being pushed backwards. I landed on my bottom in a puddle of water as I heard a scream and the sound of tires squealing. I barely had time to process before I witnessed a man being crushed by a motorcycle - the same man who had just pushed me out of the way.

"Oh my god," I whispered into the phone as the rain quietened and people around us began to crowd.

 _"Lou? Lou, are you alright?"_

"Gotta go," I hung up and stumbled to the man on the ground. Some people had gathered around the motorcyclist who looked to be in a bad shape but no words could describe how the man looked in front of me. Blood was everywhere, his body looked out of whack, as if several bones were out of place.

To my astonishment, he was not only alive, but conscious.

"Call the ambulance! Please, anybody!" I cried as I reached for the man's hand. "You're going to be fine. I'll stay with you, okay?"

The man just stared at me - he looked pale enough to be dead.

"Miss-"

"Lou," I told him. I could hear people behind me now, the sirens growing louder.

"Lou," he said my name slowly as his eyes began to flutter. "I can't feel anything, Lou. Is that bad?"

I had no clue. Absolutely no idea. I squeezed his fingers and his eyes focused again, on my hand.

"I can't feel it," he whispered again, his voice shaky. His blue eyes has become brimmed with tears.

"I'll be with you, okay? I won't leave, I promise." He stared at me with a fear so vivid, I felt myself shake for him. I prayed my presence was a comfort. I sat in the ambulance vehicle with him, stroking his hand. The man had passed out shortly after being lifted into the stretcher. I didn't even know his name.

I didn't even know his name but he'd saved me from the same fate. I replayed the seconds that had completely changed my morning. The rain poured down again as we arrived at the hospital. I was given a check up despite my best efforts at telling them a bruised bum was the worst that I could have suffered and then sent to the waiting room. They wouldn't let me in - they wouldn't even give me any information as I wasn't a family member. I sat, imagining the worst.

Eventually, John Doe was identified when the police brought the man's dropped items to the hospital.

Will was his name. Will Traynor.

I sat there for an hour before really doing anything. There are only so many interesting aspects to a hospital. The painting that was hung on the wall pictured a dandelion and reminded me of something I drew in primary school. There was a heavily pregnant mother sitting in the waiting room too who would pat her belly every now and then, reminding me of Treena who had recently given birth to a little boy named Thomas.

"Are you the woman that the patient pushed aside?" a female police officer asked, sitting beside me. I looked up from my thoughts on the dandelion painting and met the eyes of the officer.

"Yes. Do you know anything? Is he okay?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't know, I'm sorry. I do need to ask some questions though, is that alright?"

I nodded, a sense of numbness falling over me. I answered to the best of my ability and police officer thanked me before disappearing. After another half hour or so, I checked my phone to find four missed calls from Frank and about a dozen from various other family members who Frank must have contacted. I rang the store, guilt building up inside me.

"Hi, this is Frank." He sounded bothered despite his friendly nature.

"Hi Frank, it's Lou. Listen, I've been in an accident, I'm sorry I didn't get in contact with you earlier-"

"An accident? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but a man was crushed by a motorcycle outside the store and I have to stay. I'm really sorry Frank-"

He broke me off again. "No, don't apologise, Lou. Do what you need to do, I'll see if I can convince some teen off the street to help out." He wished me well before hanging up and I smiled despite myself. I had a good boss.

I also answered Treena's seven texts which basically went from caring to insulting within the first three messages. I explained what happened in a hefty paragraph and asked her to tell Mum and Dad. She sent a swift reply back. _Sorry. Love you x_

Eventually, Will's family arrived. A man in a suit with grayed hair and a woman in an outfit that looked like it costed more than all of my belongings combined entered, worry marked across their features. I didn't have to guess who they were - the blue eyes Will shared with his mother were evident.

"Are you Will's parents?" I called as they looked around for a nurse.

"Where is he? Is he alright? Who are you?" the woman questioned me, harsh lines appearing on her pretty face.

"I'm Louisa Clark. He's in the room over there," I pointed. "I was the person he pushed aside."

The woman looked at her husband, her face softening. "He... he saved you."

"He saved me."

The woman smiled slightly, pride evident, before she moved passed her husband to get to the room where a doctor holding a clipboard spoke to her.

"Thank you for staying," the man told me, his eyes creasing in a way you could tell he'd laughed a lot in his life time. "I'm Stephen Traynor and that's my wife, Camilla. You've met Will."

"Nice to meet you," I shook his outstretched hand, shyness suddenly swallowing my voice. He nodded his head before joining his wife for the news.

For several hours, there was none. Camilla tapped at her expensive phone impatiently, her foot dancing anxiously. Stephen sat in silence, stroking his wife's shoulder.

I didn't leave.

I felt obligated to stay despite his parents' arrival. His blue eyes, so innocent despite his age, pierced my soul. _I can't feel it,_ his voice repeated. Noon passed and soon night fell. I went to the cafeteria to find some food and coffee. My back cracked in gratitude. I texted Pat finally to tell him what had happened. He hadn't texted me since our phone call: I wasn't entirely impressed by that but I ignored the feeling of resentment. In returned to the Traynors' with three flat whites and varied sandwiches. They thanked me profusely. Camilla practically inhaled the caffeine.

At 8.36pm, almost twelve hours since Will and I had arrived, the doctors left the room to sit beside the couple.

"Your son is alive and doing fine," the man explained before Camilla could even open her mouth. "We have operated what we can but he's suffered extreme trauma to his spinal chord. We're not sure if he can feel anything-"

My head shot up. "He told me... that he couldn't feel anything. When I squeezed his hand..."

The doctor nodded his head as if he had suspected so. "I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Traynor but... it is very likely your son may never be able to move by himself again."

Camilla looked green, her hand covering her mouth. Stephen wrapped his arm around his wife.

"He... won't be able to walk?"

"He is, as of right now, a C4/5 quadriplegic. He very well may never move his fingers again. I'm sorry, I'll be back with any new information."

Both Stephen and Camilla broke down into a mess of tears and I excused myself. Guilt filled me. I robbed this man of his movement.

 _That should be me._

I peeked into his room where the man lay; machines, wires and tubes covered him. He couldn't even breathe by himself. I stared through blurred, damp eyes. This was my fault, all mine.

Despite my promise to Will, I left.

Home offered me no comfort. In fact, when I arrived, Treena, holding the newborn Thomas, looked me up and down and frowned.

"Did you seriously leave him?" Judgement filled her voice and a small sound from Thomas seemed to agree with her.

"He'll never move again, Treen! He'll never walk or move his fingers!" I felt tears sting my eyes again. Treena wrapped her free arm around me, pulling me so close that I could smell Thomas' new baby smell. "It's my fault, Treena."

"You're being stupid, Lou." Treena grabbed my hand as she pulled me into the living room where she put the baby down in his crib. " _He_ chose to save the day. You didn't ask for it. But it will be your fault if you promised that man you'd stay and you're here sulking!"

I grimaced at her as she wiped my tears and prodded my nose. I'd never understand how my younger sister was so much wiser than me. Perhaps life experience really didn't come with age.

"Did you promise, Lou?" she asked once more, eyebrow high enough to disappear into her bangs.

"I promised." An hour later, freshly showered and clothed, I returned to the hospital with more coffee and vowed to stick to my promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed and for a while, it seemed like Will may never wake up.

"His body has to recover," the doctor tried to explain to me when I questioned him five days after the accident. "He'll wake up soon, we're positive." And the days continued.

I busied myself by pacing outside the hospital room at first but eventually, around the four day mark after the accident, I entered the room and sat beside Will. I had been afraid to see him, if I'm entirely honest. He looked even worse than he had when I'd seen him after the accident. Despite the lack of blood, every inch of his skin had bruises and scrapes. A neck brace held up his head and his left arm and leg were in casts. Tubes, wires and machines were attached to him. He looked so fragile, so small.

I sat beside him and watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest, relieved with every one.

I couldn't just put my life on hold to wait though. Frank needed me at work and Patrick had apologised for his absent-mindedness and wanted to make it up for me by cooking dinner. On the sixth day after the accident on a Sunday afternoon, I went to work. The hours lagged by but Frank looked so relieved when he saw me that he offered to pay me for the days I'd missed on the condition I stay late tonight to close. I agreed gratefully, well aware my parents were stressed over money. After serving what felt like hundreds of hungry customers, I closed up and headed to Patrick's house.

"Pat?" I called into the apartment. I heard shuffling in the kitchen as Patrick's head popped out.

"Hey gorgeous," he cooed at me, motioning me over. Patrick had prepared our dinner which was uncharacteristically carb-loaded tonight. He kissed me before pulling out a chair at the dining table for me. "How was work? And the broken man?"

I bit gratefully into some roast potatoes. "Work was alright, Frank was good about my time off." I chewed more, pondering my answer on Will. "Will is still unconscious but he's stable so that's good."

After pouring a bottle of red wine for us, Patrick joined me at the table. "I think it's great that you care so much for this guy. Poor guy... never walking again. Can you even imagine? No running, no swimming..." Patrick shook his head as he bit into some garlic bread.

"I've missed you." I grabbed his hand in mine and he grinned at me, leaning over to peck my forehead.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy, I've been timing myself running every day and would you believe it Lou, I've cut half a second off my time in just three days-"

And Patrick was off with his sports talk. More and more, our conversations seemed to be headed in this area. The night ended early with Patrick needing to get up to run in the morning.

I decided to check in at the hospital after work the next day, deciding it was unlikely there was an improvement overnight anyway. When I arrived at the hospital however, Mrs Traynor was leaving the room with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Louisa," she smiled politely at me. The deep set bags around her eyes showed how the week had taken toll on her. "Will has just woken up - you're welcome to go talk to him if you like, just don't tire him out please." With that and a click of her heels, Mrs Traynor left.

I was hesitant to enter. Would he be angry with me? _I_ was angry with me. I entered the private room anyway to see Will staring at the TV in the corner of the room. He looked at me as he entered: he didn't look angry. He didn't even look like he recognised me.

"Hi Will, do you remember me? I'm-"

"Louisa?" he guessed, offering a polite smile, similar to his mother's.

I sat on the chair beside him, shifting it so he didn't have to move to look at me. _Not that he could,_ I scolded myself bitterly.

"How are you feeling?" Will laughed slightly, a pleasant sound despite the hoarseness of his tired voice.

"I've been better actually. Finding out you'll never move again, well. It's not a great conversation to wake up to." I searched his face for resentment or anger but still, he was seemingly calm. Collected.

"I'm so thankful for what you did Will," I looked down at my hands, twisting my thumbs. "But I am sorry sorry I caused you this. If I could swap with you I would, I'm-"

"Louisa, I don't need your apologies or your wishes. You were moments from being hit and someone as tiny as you would never have survived. I don't want you to blame yourself, alright? _I_ chose to do what I did and that's all there is to it." Will's sincerity was humbling and I smiled at him before standing up.

"I'll let you rest," I said as I rested my hand on his arm.

"Wait, no... Stay a little while with you? Let me get to know the lady I saved." He grinned lopsidedly. I studied his face in all it's blue and black glory and sat down again.

"What about you? What do you do?" And somehow with all the gentle conversation and jokes, two hours passed.

"I can't believe you wore bloody bathers to a wedding," Will teased, the corners of his eyes creasing.

"It said it was a _beach_ wedding!" I defended myself, crossing my arms. I noticed Will stifling a yawn and immediately stood up. "Alright, I'd better get going. It's almost sundown."

It was hard to see through the bruising and scratches, but I think he looked slightly disappointed.

"Wait... You'll come back? To visit? I think you owe me after all." I grinned at Will and nodded.

"If you want me to."

My life suddenly had a schedule: when I wasn't at work, I was with Will and when I wasn't at work or with Will, I had to try and find time to see Patrick's running or organise a date. My family teased me when I actually got home at a decent hour.

"You made it home in time for dinner, did you Lou?" my Dad called from the dining room.

"Barely recognised you," Treena winked at me as I sat at the table. Little Thomas gurgled, making his presence known.

"Oh, bugger off," I grinned, blowing a kiss to Mum.

"How's the man, Lou? Is he doing any better? Is his face still purple?" Mum asked, pouring gravy over the meal she'd laid down in front of me.

"Nope, no more bruises. He's as good as he can be for the moment." I was unsure how to respond. As I grew closer with Will, I noticed he had a positivity that one day, he _would_ walk again. This was just an obstacle for the moment. I was terrified of what would happen when he realised that may not be the case. "His girlfriend came by the other, had been on a holiday in Paris."

Treena's head shot up from Thomas, an eyebrow raised. "How was she?"

"He was a little... awkward around her, I suppose. She's gorgeous, Treen. A supermodel. God, she made me look like a potato."

"You are a potato," Dad said as he poked my sides. I elbowed him away, grumbling.

"Why would he be awkward?" Mum asked as she took little Thomas off my sister. She swayed him gently in his arms.

"I guess he thinks... in the off chance he _can_ never move again... He's not good enough for her?"

Of course, I couldn't know for sure. Will and I had become good friends but not to the point he'd express his feelings willingly.

It had been about a month since the accident now. Will looked well healed, his skin a healthy colour and his casts looking slightly intense: his arm was now in a sling and his leg now rested on the bed instead of being propped up. He joked about being stuck in his own body but I could see in the way his lips twisted that it wasn't entirely a joke. Will had good and bad days - the good days were filled with laughter and jokes but the bad days were another story. In the first week or so, Will closed his eyes at the pain and didn't speak at all. It terrified me. As time progressed, I'd taken his hands in my own gently and strokes his knuckles. I didn't know if it helped but the following day, Will would thank me so I felt like I was doing some good. Will often had spasms throughout his body and after we'd passed the awkward stages of our friendship, Will didn't hesitate to ask me to massage out a bad arm or hand spasm. Mrs Traynor looked bewildered by our behaviour but she didn't comment.

There were new medical advances for Will - he now had a catheter (which he didn't know I knew about) and his wheelchair had been ordered and would arrive in the next few weeks. The Traynor's had also ordered a van that had a ramp to lift Will. I wanted to ask if him he'd miss driving but something told me that Will wouldn't appreciate being reminded of another thing he couldn't do. I visited most days for an hour or two. I like to think my company was a distraction for him and more and more, I felt like I was visiting a friend and not somebody who had saved my life.

Another month passed and Will was told he should continue his healing at home as of next week. He'd looked delighted but I felt slightly numb. What would I do without myself now that I wasn't visiting the hospital every day?

"Clark, you're here early," Will greeted me cheerfully before looking me up and down. "Wow, look at you. Where are you going?"

I grinned, petting the skirt of my dress. "I have a date with Pat today." It was then I noticed Will's girlfriend Alicia in the room. She sat in the armchair, legs folded over each other. Her hand was resting on Will's hand. I couldn't help but admire her despite the daggers she sent my way. She was tall and leggy with blonde curls down to her belly button. Her green eyes tried to compare to Will's but nothing could beat the brilliant blue of his. "Hi Alicia, how are you?"

She turned her head from me, her curls falling to cover her view of me. She ignored me. "Will, can I get you anything? Some water?" Will looked rather blandly at her.

"Water would be fine, thank you Alicia." I replaced Alicia on the chair as she practically knocked me over. "I apologise for her manners. She's jealous."

I almost scoffed. "Jealous? Of what?" _What's she got to be jealous of?_

"I think she feels guilty for not coming home sooner... and you've been here from the day." I looked at my hands, frowning. Will watched me with a small smile on his face. It was more than he'd offered Alicia.

"Should I stay away a while?" I said at last.

"God no, and leave me to the vultures? She'll come around Clark." I laughed and we continued with our usual back and forth banter until Alicia returned and I waved good-bye for the day.

The following week, Will was able to sit in his chair. A male nurse named Nathan was hired to help with physio and the medical side of things when Will returned home. Will seemed withdrawn with all of the attention. The whole hospital seemed to be gathered in the hospital hall.

"Your hand grips here," Nathan gently moved his hand onto the joystick. "Can you try and move it forward?"

Will looked up at Nathan in disbelief at the question but after several minutes of nothing, Will looked up. "I can't."

Nathan nodded. "No problem, mate. We've got this." Nathan rested his hand on Will's shoulder. Will looked uncomfortable. I felt his eyes on me and smiled brightly at him to hide the sadness that overwhelmed me for Will.

"This is it, Will!" I grinned at him as I wheeled him out of his hospital room for the last time in his new chair. "Time to go home."

Mr and Mrs Traynor came up to us and I moved in the front of Will and took his hand. "You let me know if you need anything, alright? Just get somebody to email or text me."

Will frowned at me, his brows furrowing. "You'll still visit, won't you? I live in the house by the castle." My eyes practically jumped out of my eyes but I tried to keep my expression neutral.

"You'll have to fight to keep me away." He grinned at me and with that, I said good bye.

I did try to limit my visits with Will as he settled into his home. There were times I'd been at the door of the Granta House, which is more a mansion anyway, and heard male screams from inside. I knew they were Will's. He needed time. Between work and Patrick, my life had become unproductive. I wanted to visit Will.

Around two weeks later, I finally worked up the nerve to knock on the door. There were builders at the stable who were making enough noise to cover up any cries from inside the house. An exhausted looking Mrs Traynor wearing sweats looked at me through deeply bagged eyes.

"Ah, Louisa, nice to see you." She opened the door and invited me in, pushing her hair off of her face. "It has been some time since I last saw you."

"I thought Will needed time to settle," I explained as she led me through the house. It was hard to imagine a wheel chair could fit in the house easily. And how did he get upstairs?

Mrs Traynor finally sat down in the living room. I didn't even have to look around to know how beautifully furnished the entire house was. I stared at the flat screen TV in shock for half a moment too long. "I think he needs company more so."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Mrs Traynor. "I'll make sure to come around more often. I'm live just across the castle anyway." I pondered why she hadn't taken me to see Will straight away - was Alicia here?

"Yes, well. Perhaps you could help out with physio sometime. I think Will is quite fond of you."

I smiled at that. "Of course I'll help in any way I can."

Mrs Traynor seemed satisfied with that and led me to Will's make shift bedroom. I say make shift because it was obvious this had been a female's room with the floral decor. "Will's room was upstairs," Mrs Traynor explained quietly as she opened the door fully.

"Will, you have a visitor." With that, Mrs Traynor left.

Will looked exhausted. Exhausted and sore. His eyes were clouded and bags that made Mrs Traynor's look like nothing were under his eyes. His healthy complexion had seemed to disappear to a pale one.

"Fancy seeing you here," I greeted him. He looked up at me slowly, blinking.

"Oh, Clark," Will gave me a double take. "Good morning."

I walked over to him, planting myself on the edge of his bed. I laid my hand on his, smirking. "It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon." Will grumbled at me. It became evident today was not a good day. "I'll come back tomorrow, alright?"

"Don't leave," he mumbled at me. I felt a small flutter in my hand and looked down at his hand in my own.

"Did you just squeeze my hand?" I grinned at him, feeling a little overwhelmed with happiness.

"You... felt it?" Will suddenly looked quite awake indeed. He grinned lopsidedly. "I guess physio is working after all."

I laughed now, staring at his hand in wonder. I squeezed his hand and felt the gentle flutter back. He looked at me with a look so hopeful that I practically felt my heart skip a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for your very kind reviews. For quicker and juicier chapters, review again! Hope you all have a wonderful week, I'll see you soon with a new chapter. x**

"The physio is taking longer than he's happy with. It's nothing to be alarmed about but he's taking out his frustration on you."

"Taking out his frustration? He's barely talking to me! But he talks to that girl like she's his best friend! What am I even doing here anymore, Nathan? I helped him with the annex, I stayed with him, I cared for him. Does he hate me?"

"Alicia, I'm sure that's not it..."

"I'm done, Nathan."

I moved to the side of the annex entrance as Alicia clicked her way on the wooden floors. Her face was blemished with tears, her green eyes misty. She looked me up and down with a sneer.

"Good luck with him," she spat at me, practically slamming the door behind her. I couldn't have stood closer to the wall if I tried. If it was possible to disappear into this wall, I would have tried. It had been a year since the accident, a year I had more or less spent every moment I could spare with Will. We had become very close - evidently too close for his girlfriend's liking. Nathan found me cowered into the wall and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about her. It's long since been over in Will's eyes - he just hasn't had the heart to tell her." I laughed it off, reaching to squeeze one of my hair buns as a stress relief. It was then that Mrs Traynor made an appearance, the click of her heels replacing Alicia's.

"Ah, I expected you'd be here Louisa. Would you mind terribly if we had a word?" I shot Nathan a look of fear before smiling at Mrs Traynor.

"Not at all, Mrs Traynor." She led me through to the house into the living room she'd sat me down in when I'd first come to visit Will. I suspected this was where she had all of her uncomfortable conversations. Mrs Traynor looked stressed - her caramel hair was graying at the roots and her eyes looked terribly dull. She looked like a sad woman despite her expensive clothing and neat hairstyle.

"Louisa, you have been quite the help with Will in his situation. I'd like to personally thank you on behalf of Steven and I- we are truly indebted to you." Her voice was collected and kind. I was almost surprised, expecting the worst.

"I'm alive because of him," I said quietly, staring at my hands in my lap. "You owe me nothing."

Mrs Traynor was quick to avoid an emotional conversation. "Yes, well, none-the-less. We have a proposition for you. As you know, Will has gone through several carers - none of them understand his situation and how he feels. They make him feel like he's an infant... But you do. Understand, that is. I see the way you can read his emotions as if they were you own and I know he feels comfortable around you. Perhaps more comfortable with you than even me," Mrs Traynor crossed her legs, sitting back in her chair, hesitating. "I suppose that's my fault - I was never an overly loving mother."

I suddenly felt uncomfortable as Will's mother expressed her feelings to me. I knew Will, but this woman? She was a wall I had never broken down with my cheery attitude. Mrs Traynor continued on, ignorant to my discomfort.

"We'd like you to work for us as Will's carer. It would essentially be a nine to five job from when Nathan leaves. Will is shakily improving but I think the extra hand would benefit him, especially from a friend. Would you be interested, Miss Clark?"

My head shot up, disbelieving in what I'd just heard. Care for Will everyday? How could I leave Frank? And what would Pat think? Would Will even _want_ me to?

"I'm interested," I responded without realising the words were leaving my mouth. "Could I get back to you with a definite answer?"

Mrs Traynor stood up, dusting her skirt. "Yes, of course. If it is in your convenience, I'd like to know by tomorrow afternoon to sort out the logistics. Perhaps it would be best to also ask Will how he feels about it."

"Of course, thank you Mrs Traynor," I said as we departed. I returned to the annex, thoughts everywhere as I found Will in the lounge room, flicking through channels.

"Good day?" I asked, motioning at his hand. He looked up at me with a grin and lifted his hand slightly to wave.

"Excellent day. Did you hear the news?" I shook my head, sitting on the armchair beside him. He moved his chair to face me. "I just received a text from Alicia saying we're over."

I raised an eyebrow, unsurprised. That girl worked fast. "Are you okay?"

"Best I've been in a long time." I smiled at him as I leaned into the chair.

"So, what are we watching today?"

Will flicked to the DVD screen and raised his finger slightly towards the DVD case. "Perhaps something with subtitles today?"

I made a face at him as I got up to look through the DVDs that Will had bought and collected. " _The Notebook?_ " I asked hopefully. In all honesty, I didn't like the movie but I loved the expression that Will gave me everytime I suggested it.

Will moaned, "not again!"

I laughed and put on some action movie that I knew Will would enjoy and returned to my chair. About ten minutes into the movie, I lost interest and pondered Mrs Traynor's offer. Working for Will - helping him. Being _paid_ to help Will? It all seemed a little surreal to me. But it was the perfect job for me. It meant spending time with Will, it meant keeping my promise.

But how would Will feel about it? He was sensitive about his situation - who wouldn't be? Would compromising our friendship so I could care for him upset him? I decided against my anxiety and asked.

"Will," I began, placing a hand on his arm. He looked at me, blinking away his focus on the movie.

"What's up, Clark?"

"Your mother came and spoke to me today." Will looked at me expectantly, hesitation plastered on his face. "She offered me a job."

"A job? Doing what?" He knew. I could tell by the look on his face. Was he happy? Angry? Irritated? Sad?

"As your carer." His eyes dropped from mine to my hand on his arm. "Is that something you want me to do? I'll say no if you it upsets you."

Will was slow to look up, his brows furrowed with thought. At last, he looked up, his face relaxed. "You make sure you bargain with her to get a good pay."

"Really? You want me to?"

"I feel myself when I'm with you, Clark," Will shrugged. "You're the only person who listens to what I have to say since I got stuck in this thing. What's the worst you can do to me? Spill hot tea on my lap?"

I gave him a look, warning him not to doubt the likelihood of that happening. And then I sighed, throwing myself back into the chair. "I have to go quit my job now. God, what will Frank think?"

Will watched me, an amused expression across this face. "Tell him you found a far better looking boss."

I laughed as I turned back to the movie. "You're not wrong."

I returned home after giving Frank the news, practically skipping. I pranced into the kitchen where Mum was preparing dinner and beamed at her, wrapping my arms around her. She laughed, placing a flour covered hand on my arm.

"What's gotten into you Lou?" she asked as my Dad walked into the kitchen.

"You look like you've won the lotto," he mused as he poured himself another mug of coffee.

"I have some news," I grinned at them. Both of my parents immediately looked down at my ring finger and then at my stomach and I gave them a look. Treena walked in soon after I'd sat my parents down. "I just quit my job."

"What?" my Dad's face fell, his face falling. My mother squeezed my father's hand, motioning for me to continue.

"How could you do that to us, Lou? You know that money is tight with Thomas around!"

"I have a new job."

That shut both my father and sister up. I didn't pause to be bothered by Treena's comment - she always was a little self-absorbed.

"A job? Where?" my mother cried out, jumping up to hug me.

"I'm Will's carer. Mrs Traynor offered me double what I was getting paid at Frank's - can you believe it? _Double._ It's nine to five hours so I'll be working more than at Frank's and it's just across the castle so I won't have to take a bus-" I realised I was babbling and grinned sheepishly. "What do you think?"

My sister silently brooded over the information as my mother threw her arms around me. "Double the money? Oh, Lou! I'm so proud of you."

Even Dad got up to hug me. "Good for you, Lou. You made a decision and stuck to it." Treena was not so kind with her words.

"A carer? You're being paid to spend time with your friend? Somebody who saved your life?" her voice was thick with judgement.

"He needs help in business hours and he trusts me..." I was dumbfounded by Treena's reaction to my new job and my parents hushed her. It left an odd feeling in my stomach, dulling my excitement for my new job.

I felt anxious on my first day as Will's carer. Nathan laughed at my giddiness and fidgeting, telling me I needed a drink. I half considered it. Nathan explained to me about all the medication Will needed at different times of the day as well on how to look out for temperature drops or rises. He showed me some exercises to do with Will if he was feeling extra motivated that day and after an hour or so, took his leave, promising to be back in a few hours. I lingered outside the living room.

"Lou? Stop acting like a tool and come in." I followed Will's voice, giving him a look at the comment.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I would have, had I not been working. He waited a minute before responding.

"A bit of pain in my shoulders. But it's not a bad day- I get to see you." I smiled to myself as I disappeared into the bathroom to gather some damp warm towels. I returned, realising a problem when I noticed Will's long sleeved button up shirt.

"Don't mind me," I told him. I unbuttoned the top few buttons to allow me to see his shoulders. I gently placed a hand on his neck and pulled him forward towards me. I heard his sigh as the towel touched his skin. His head dropped onto my shoulder as I placed another towel on the other side and I took my time, enjoying his touch.

"Didn't think the next time a pretty girl unbuttoned my shirt, it'd be to put hot towels on me," Will cracked as I moved his head back against the chair. I winked at him, relieved at the lack of awkwardness in the situation.

"I'll change your shirt later," I promised to him which earned me a wink despite the damp patches appearing on his shirt.

My job left me satisfied at the end of the day. I'd spend business hours with Will, even end up staying over time to finish a movie or have dinner with Will who practically begged me not to leave him to the wrath of his prying parents. Patrick hadn't cared when I'd told him about my job, barely even acknowledging it.

"More time to see me," he'd laughed, kissing me deeply in a way that suggested at his intentions. This proved to be false as Pat invested more of his time in running. I had no interest in watching him run or swim or climb or whatever other project he invested his time in. He accepted this only after I agreed to attend a meeting every now and then.

As time grew on, Will's physio intensified. That was not to say there was an improvement though. Will lost faith in improving. I had only ever seen one grown man cry - my Dad when little Thomas was born - that had been happy crying though. And too soon into my first few months as Will's carer, I saw my second.

The physio was painful. It left Will tired and frustrated at the end of every day and our witty conversations seemed further and further apart. It had been particularly bad on a rainy morning where I'd arrived to Nathan sitting on the kitchen stool, head in his hands. He looked up as I entered, frustration clear on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, placing my things down on the counter. "Is Will okay?"

Nathan looked aggravated as he straightened up, folding his arms. "Bad day. Just a really bad day. Sorry to leave you with him." Nathan gave no further reasoning as he left, disappearing outside to attend to his other patients. Will was in his chair in his room, door closed. Something told me to give him some time to cool off.

I prepared two cups of tea, listening to the sound of the kettle boiling and humming some old tune I'd heard Treena singing Thomas the night before. I knocked on Will's door with the tray of tea in my hands.

"Leave me alone," I heard through the door, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence. I didn't even bother with manners and pushed the door open, setting the tray on the bedside table. Will lay in his bed on top of his sheets, facing his dresser with the photographs of his old life. His face was tight with frustration and pain. I had to stop myself from demanding he tell me what was going on. It was the first time I'd seen Will sad; the first time he'd let himself realise that he was never going to get 'better.' "Lou, get out."

"Will, what's wrong?" He didn't even look at me. I noticed then that his cheeks were tear stained. "Oh, Will." I walked over to his bed and took his cold hand in my own, kissing his knuckles. "I'm here." It took approximately three seconds for his face to collapse.

And he cried. His cheeks flamed red and his tears fell at a rapid pace. He made no sound. How do you comfort a man who didn't want to talk about what troubled him? Who didn't want to be comforted? I did the best I could.

I lay beside him and rested my head on his chest, feeling his silent sobs vibrate through me. We probably lay there silently for a good hour. There were no need for words but as Will's breathing steadied, I moved my head from his chest to his shoulder so we could look at each other.

"I know it doesn't mean much," I murmured, taking his hand in my own and squeezing gently. "But I believe in you and I'll be here no matter what."

Will closed his eyes, and lent his head against mine. I felt the gentle flutter of him squeezing my hand back. "I know it doesn't mean much," he whispered, voice shaking. "But you're my best friend, Lou."

I snuggled closer to him and smiled. "It means everything."


	4. Chapter 4

I saw a lot of things throughout my days as Will's carer - his good days, his bad days, his laughter and his tears. Best of all, I saw his improvement. There were small improvements like less spasms in his arms and buying Will a waterbed so that his body stopped aching after every sleep. And then there were bigger improvements.

"He's stayed so persistent through physio and his situation. I'm so proud of him," I confessed to Nathan around the two year mark after the accident. "I don't know how he hasn't lost motivation."

Nathan stared into Will's room as he filled up his beaker with water, smiling. "I have some ideas."

Will's hand movement had improved considerably. He no longer fought to control the joystick on his chair and on good days, could even manage to lift small objects.

"Clark, let's go enjoy the sunshine." Will wheeled his way out of the annex without looking back, following the path down to the garden. I hurried from making Will's bed to the garden, sitting on the stone wall beside him and watching Will.

Will leaned back in his chair, his hair which was now bordering on being unkept, fell from his face and exposed his pale skin to the sunlight. Will loved Spring - the flowers, the green, the sun. It wasn't beyond me to understand his sudden desire to sun bathe.

"Your mother has done a wonderful job on the garden," I commented after several moments of silence had passed. I hopped off of the wall and gently snapped off a gardenia from the flower bed, bringing it to Will. He opened his eyes and stared at the flower in my hands.

"Did I ever tell you why she kept the garden up, despite the accident?" Will finally responded, looking up at me through the hair that had fallen over his eyes. I leaned over and pushed the hair behind his ear, shaking my head. "She says it's a stress relief but I see her looking up at the window and hoping I'm staring down. I think it makes her happy to know I have something beautiful to look at."

I looked at the garden again with a new found admiration for Mrs Traynor. She'd done an immaculate on the garden which I'd assumed had been professionally done. I felt Will's eyes on me and him muttering something that sounded like "she needn't have worried." I looked up in surprise but Will was looking at my hand again, reaching for the flower, his hand shaking in it's thirty centimetres or so from the chair. I handed him the flower and he spun it delicately in his fingers.

"Come here Clark," Will demanded. I leaned down as Will lifted his hand up again and propped the flower behind my ear. He let his hand hover near my cheek, shakily reaching to stroke my cheek. I felt his warmth against my cheek and my cheeks flushed.

His fingers began to fall and I reached for them, pulling them back to my face. There was a moment of silence between us, one that had me pondering my feelings and his for me. That was the first day Will had had the courage to share his progress with anyone besides Nathan. That was also the first day I felt feelings develop for Will.

Just months after this, Will was consistent with his hands, able to use his hands for several minutes before shaking. Nathan told me they'd begun working on strengthening the muscles in Will's arm in the hope one day he'd be able to have full mobility of his arms. My face lit up at the concept of full mobility. Will would be so delighted. I did my best to keep Will happy and to offer to help with physio at any free moment in the day.

He graciously accepted my help most days, unafraid to be weak in front of me anymore. The beginning of our friendship, when the accident was recent, had been a very awkward exchange. He hadn't been ready to be vulnerable and I hadn't known how to react to this man as he adapted to his new life. But he sat in front of me everyday now and we worked until he sweat or became frustrated and on particularly tough days, cried. It was something that happened so rarely that I was still surprised everytime I saw his face fall and tears well up in his eyes. My only way of comforting him was holding his hand in the hope I was of any assistance.

I knew I loved Will - he was my best friend, despite my job as his carer. We understood each other enough that one glance was enough for either of us to know something was up. That had been proven the day after I broke things off with Patrick.

It had been about two months after Alicia had dumped Will when I'd ended things with Pat. I'd known things weren't working for some time - Patrick and I had little in common except for an admiration for romance movies and sex. Patrick had been angry when I'd told him.

"There's someone else, isn't there?" I'd told him no but I hadn't considered why I instantly thought of Will. "I can find someone better than you anyway."

I had been offended at the time but it became evident that Patrick did not end relationships maturely. He could find some thin supermodel with big boobs who worked out at his club but wait until they saw what was under his pants. Or specifically, what _little_ was under his pants.

I'd shown up to work the next day bitter but I'd decided to put it beside me, focusing on my job. I busied myself throughout the day, dusting things that I'd already dusted, making extra meals to put them in the freezer for Will. I even offered to cut Will's hair who happily obliged, complaining about constantly having to ask people to move his hair out of his face.

"What's up with you today, Clark?" Will asked as I shifted his head forward.

"Hm?" I began snipping away.

"You've been awfully annoying with all of your cleaning. And you've been scowling all day." He pointed at my forehead. "Be careful or you'll get frown lines." I laughed despite my mood.

"Yes, well. I broke up with Patrick last night."

There was silence from Will as I cut his hair.

At least, he broke his silence. "Are you alright?"

I took my time to answer this time. I was always completely honest with Will - there was no point in lying to somebody who could read you so well.

"Yes. He was an ass."

Will laughed and at last, I moved Will's head up to expose his face. He met my eyes and held them, a mischievous look in his gaze.

"At least I don't have to fantasize about him running so far that he doesn't come back." I laughed despite myself. It wasn't until a few days after I had processed the break up that I thought about what Will had said.

Why did he want Patrick out of the picture? Did he not approve or was he protective? Or was there another reason?

I spent my days entertaining Will to the best of my ability. He grew bored easily and despite his new ability to use his hands more consistently, he often grew depressed to the point where he wouldn't speak to me for days. Those days were long and cruel, leaving me doubting our friendship or what I'd done to deserve the silent treatment despite knowing it wasn't me. It was Will and Will alone.

I sometimes think he's lonely despite me always being around. His friends from his past rarely visited and when they did, their faces were filled with pity. I knew it hurt Will to see their expressions. It was evident from the tension in his jaw, the stillness of his hands.

I saw the pain he went through as time went on and his friends continued on with life. Marriages, babies, promotions, adventures that made Will glare at the screen in envy. I saw his dreams flash through his eyes, things he'd never do, things that seemed unattainable now.

"Look Clark, Alicia got engaged. Moves on fast, eh?" I'd been a little worried at that one but Will had seemed fine, scrolling through his newsfeed without clicking the little 'like' button.

I was well aware I wasn't as interesting as Will's old friends. I'd had no life experiences to share with Will, no tragic love stories or hopeful adventures. I'd live in the same house all of my life with the same people, eaten at the same plain restaurants and had the same plain life. Will had lived on the edge. Nothing was too big an obstacle - sky diving, snow boarding, rock climbing. He'd done it all. He showed me photos later in our friendship - I sensed these photos were things he'd obsessed over in the hopes inspiration would help with physio and getting back out there. Due to his face when he offered to show me, I assumed he'd long since given up on that idea. He asked me to hold his hand as he flicked through the photos, brows furrowed in stress.

Photos of a more tanned, more fit Will littered his computer. Leggy blondes and big-boobed brunettes made just as constant an appearance and I poked him.

"Bit of a player, eh?" Will laughed, the tension in his body disappearing.

"I paid them to be in the photos," he promised. I rolled my eyes as he pressed the mouse to move to a photo of Will and a blonde woman kissing. I recognised her as Alicia. I raised my eyebrows at the screen and Will pressed the delete button. "Maybe not all of them."

Most of Will's photos were beautiful with sunsets and oceans and Will in various mobile activities. He laughed and pointed at some of them, telling me a story about how he'd broken a toe or actually been half drunk during that one. It was a bonding moment for us where I'd leaned on Will's shoulder and laughed with him over silly stories of a different Will.

But this Will missed his former life. It was evident, even when we were out and about, using the van to take us to the cinemas or nearby parks and ponds. But I like to think despite this, we were happy. I worked hard to keep a smile on his face, even in his spells of depression where he barely spoke. I'd still prepare his favourite milkshake for breakfast - a banana milkshake with just a drop of mint, still help him in the ways he told me he needed help non-verbally. Things like the tensing of his shoulder meant his neck sore and he needed to be moved or massaged. Spasms through his arms and legs would be massaged and hot packed. I'd help feed him and he'd just stare blankly at me. I wasn't sure what went through his head on those darker days. But these darker days lessened as he improved.

And I loved him. I realised the extent this love went. His sad days were torturous and his good days left me giddy to the point my parents would ask if I'd just won a competition. I noticed the intensity of my feelings growing every day, with every joke and every smile.

Around two and a half years after the accident, Will called me into his bedroom where he'd remained in the morning, too tired to get up. He'd looked so shocked, as white as a sheet.

"Lou, lift my sheets up."

I scrambled to his side, placing an arm on his. "Will, are you alright?"

"Quickly."

I obeyed, revealing Will and his pajamas all the way to his toes.

"Do you want to get out of bed? I'll get your chair-"

Will interrupted me, pointing at his feet. "Look."

And I stared at Will's feet, completely confused. Until I saw his toes move. They stretched out and with a little effort, Will even twisted his ankle a little.

"Oh my god."

I had no other words, no other possible way to express my pride and love for this man.

Will stopped moving his toes and stared at me, the biggest and most shocked grin I'd ever seen him wear on his face. "I can feel them, Clark."

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling tears of happiness glisten in my eyes. I'd seen Will staring at his feet so often, waiting for any possible sign of life. And there it was. He pulled his face off of my shoulder and met my eyes. His eyes trailed to my lips and perhaps with too little thought, I leaned in and broke the distance. He responded eagerly, his lips parting as he deepened our kiss. I didn't know what this meant for us - I was still coming to terms with realising I _had_ romantic feelings and now I had to come to terms with Will reciprocating them.

To this day, I could never possibly explain _how_ Will gained mobility in his toes again. When I called Nathan to tell him what happened, he'd told me to stop drinking on the job. When he'd arrived for lunch, he'd had to sit down. It had been an actual miracle. Even the doctors were baffled.

"He showed no signs of improving before. Could there be hope for his legs after all? His spine?" I'd heard their voices outside of Will's room. Will's face was so full of wonder and delight and I prayed to God that Will could have a chance at his old life, the one he so deeply longed for.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello my lovely followers! Thank you for all of your kind reviews and ideas - I do appreciate them so please keep them coming! I'll consider and possibly write in as many of these ideas as I can! A bit of harmless self promotion but if you're wanting something to read after this, go give my one shots "I Gained You" or "Me Minus You," a read because they're possibly my favourite pieces I've written. Thank you, enjoy! x

 **Side note:** Just a disclaimer - please do not think any of the 'medical stuff' in this fic is realistic. I didn't research miracles or find out how to recover from paraplegia - this is purely fiction and for the benefit of readers and me and not a representation of real life paraplegia nor the time frame of recovery.

* * *

Nobody talked about the kiss - neither us were brave enough. I'd stare at him that moment too long and he'd leave the room smiling or he'd let his fingers brush mine when he took a forkful of his lunch off of my hands and I'd feel my heart skip a beat.

It was an endless game of tag with no clear prize for the winner. Weeks passed and I began to realise that perhaps our kiss had meant more to me than it had to him. He had just been given the chance at walking again - his kiss was surely a sign of excitement, not of any romantic feelings.

In a pitiful attempt at protecting myself, I kept my distance, emotionally, from Will. Obviously there was no avoiding physical contact but our conversations grew short and polite. I knew Will could tell - he knew me better than I knew myself most of the time. He didn't comment.

It was Nathan who brought our silence up, almost two months of this later.

"You kids in a fight?" Nathan asked as he sat beside me at the dining table. I looked up at him from a cook book.

"No?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow at me.

"We're not, really."

"He's quiet, Lou. He thinks you're pushing him away and at this point in his recovery... Well, he could use you as a friend." Nathan met my gaze and I immediately dropped my eyes to stare at my hands.

"How is he?" I asked, grateful for a moment alone with Nathan. Due to our new found awkwardness, Will was quiet about his progress. I could see strength building in his elbows as he took his meals from me and sometimes, if I was silent, I caught him staring at his feet, willing them to obey his wishes.

"Slow," Nathan responded, thoughtful with his response. "He desperately wants to walk again and as time goes on... Well, he could use you around."

Nathan left me to my thoughts. I stared at Will's bedroom door in silence, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt fill me.

I returned to the annex the next day as usual, determined to put my feelings aside and mend our friendship. Will was my best friend - he deserved better than the silent treatment. It was Will who put up the barriers that day though.

"Morning Will," I called as I dropped my things onto the bench. I popped into the living room, eager to spread my cheer. Will sat in his chair, staring out the window as he always did. This time he didn't turn to look at me. I walked over to him, saw the strain in his neck, the tension in his face and knew today was not a good day. "Will?"

"Not today, please." Will's voice was rough as if he hadn't slept well, his eyes misty with exhaustion.

"Would you like me to help you back into bed?" I offered. Will gazed up at me for a moment with such an intense sadness that I wondered if the months of emotional progress had been erased by my attempt to protect my heart. He nodded slowly and wheeled himself into his room.

Within several minutes of close proximity and grunts on both of our parts, I managed to help Will into his bed.

"Sheets on? Would you like me to turn you?" Will shook his head and without another word, closed his eyes.

I left him, baffled by his lack of conversation. It was shortly before noon as I was preparing Will his favourite 'sick' food - potato and leak soup - when I felt the sudden desire to check on Will. He'd been silent so I'd assumed and hoped he'd been sleeping. I pushed the door open slightly to see Will wide awake, his face a deep red. I practically fell into the door as I entered Will's room.

"Lou, go away." Will didn't look up from where he was staring. I looked at what this happened to be - his toes, as I'd seen him doing throughout the months. I sat on edge of the bed beside him, letting my hand rest on his hand. "Lou, I don't want your help."

"Shh." I coaxed his eyes away from his toes to me. It was at this point I saw _why_ his face was red - tears brimmed his eyes and the beginning of a sweat had gathered on his forehead. "Oh, Will."

I watched his face struggle to keep it's composure and realised how difficult this 'miracle' of his had been. It had given him hope and when he hadn't immediately started walking again... it had been the accident all over again, the memory of what he'd lost brought up again. And I had selfishly left him on his own. I was suddenly deeply ashamed of my silent treatment. I'd lost sight of the sacrifice Will had made for me - he'd _saved_ me. He deserved better.

I lay beside him, staring at the ceiling together, allowing Will to compose himself without my gaze. I took his hand in my own.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm here, I promise." There was a moment of silence. I expected Will to push me away again, to put his walls up again as I had done for the past weeks. But no, I heard the soft sigh of Will.

"Come here," he said at last. I rolled over and leaned on Will's chest, looking up at him. I let go of his hand to wipe his tears, grateful to see the redness of his cheeks had died down.

He rested his chin on top of my head. "How's it going?" He laughed at my question, sarcasm seeping through.

"Just dandy." There was a pause. "They said it could take months to get full control of my legs, if ever. They want me to be grateful I can feel them... But Clark, I can _feel_ them now. I want to _use_ them."

I met his gaze as I wrapped my legs around his, rubbing my foot on his. He shut his eyes, his fingers tightening around my waist. I watched him concentrate, his brows furrowed. And I felt it - his toes on mine. I stared down at our entwined feet, at his bare foot moving ever so slightly against mine.

I rested my hand on his chest, resisting the urge to cry in happiness.

" _I_ can feel it, Will." He opened his eyes to look down at our feet. He sighed happily, as if he'd been holding his breath. And without another word, I felt Will fall asleep with me in his arms.

In the next six months, I focused purely on making Will happy. I prepared his favourite meals, bought the air freshener that reminded him of a street in Paris and helped with his physio. Some time in the fourth month, Nathan brought a walker to the annex as well as fitting a platform with two metal bars on either side. It reminded me of ballet bars. I didn't share my thoughts with Will who grew excited over the bars and walker, circling himself around his new toys.

The next few days were spent trying to get Will onto the walker. He had to have Nathan or I holding him up due to his spinal injury but as the days passed by, it became possible for Will to not only keep his neck up by himself but within just a few weeks, could stand by himself with the support of the walker.

"I think it's fair to say," Nathan said one day as a physio specialist worked with Will. "That our Will has lost his C5/6 paraplegic title."

It took time. Will was often sore and often required me to stay over if Nathan couldn't. It was challenging for Will - despite his progress, having us around so often mad him feel dependent on us. He hated it. I tried to convince him it was for the benefit of walking and with the reminder that just a few months ago, he couldn't get out of his chair, he agreed.

As Will improved, I saw a light I'd never seen form in his eyes. An excitement, a hunger. It made me both nervous and excited to see where that light would take him. Soon, Will moved to the 'ballerina bars,' as I nicknamed them and without the help of having something to lean his torso on, Will's back had to strengthen to keep up with his legs. He was still a long way off but I felt so incredibly grateful to get to witness Will's recovery.

I laid on my bed, feet propped up on the wall and stared up at the ceiling, mind abuzz. I'd spent most of the morning up in the shoe box room, trying to convince myself to climb out of bed on the Sunday morning but thinking through my feelings for my boss took priority that morning. He was doing so well, improving so quickly. I would just be taking attention away from that by revealing my feelings.

Treena came in sometime in the late morning, holding Thomas's hand as the toddler babbled incoherent words. She glanced at my position and told Thomas to go find his grandmother before propping herself beside me.

"Not visiting Will today?" she asked and I shook my head. "Do we eventually get to meet this mystery man of yours?"

I was perhaps a little too quick to respond. "He's not _my_ man."

"Touchy, touchy. Stop being so sensitive. Why _haven't_ we met him?" Treena's voice was ruining my lazy day.

"I don't know, Treen. He's my boss?" I felt a bitterness in my words and scolded myself. I shouldn't be upset, I shouldn't care...

"Invite him for your birthday party." Treena didn't meet my eyes. "Maybe you'll stop being moody all the time."

"Piss off," I grumbled, rolling over to plant my face into my pillow. Treena left and I was abandoned with the idea of introducing Will to my family. Would he agree? Would he _want_ to? How would we maneuver a wheelchair in our home?

I brought up the idea the next day to Will. We were now back on good terms. Just as we didn't discuss our kiss, we also didn't discuss the silent weeks. I think Will knew why I'd had to distant myself - the timing was too convenient for our kiss not to come into play.

"What are you doing on Friday?" I asked as I bit into my lunch, watching Will lift his glass to himself, proving his improvement before my eye.

"I was just going to go for a swim in the ocean, maybe catch a movie." Will gave me a look. "What's up? Something for your birthday?"

I swallowed the bite of my sandwich, surprised. "You remember?"

Will laughed. "Of course. We've known each other nearly three years." I grinned at him despite myself.

"My parents are having a family dinner for my birthday. Would you... would you come?"

Will sat back in his chair, chewing on his lip. "Meeting the family. I don't know Clark, are we there yet?"

I grimaced at him and he laughed, reaching for my hand.

"I'd love to come. Thank you for inviting me."


	6. Chapter 6

The night arrived and I felt as the hum of excitement throughout the house. My mother had been cooking since dawn and Dad had been busy preparing a ramp out of wooden planks he'd found in the shed. Even Grandad had made an appearance to give me a birthday envelope and kiss my forehead. Treena was too busy keeping Thomas out of trouble to help out - or so she said. I'd been polishing the house from the moment Will had agreed, beyond nervous at the thought of Will comparing our homes. I knew that no amount of polish would make up for what we lacked but I loved my home and the smell of family it had.

Thomas was the first to hear the doorbell and squirmed out of Treena's arms to answer it. I practically pranced behind him, trying my best to contain my excitement at Will coming over for dinner. Thomas opened the door, obscuring my view, and stared up with his little mouth hanging open.

"Aunty Lou-Lou's friend is tall!" he giggled, running through the door. I moved past the door, reaching for Thomas who was hugging someone's leg - Will's leg.

I looked up at Will, not in his chair, but standing with the assistance of a walking stick and a hand on the wall. I could see Nathan standing a little way back on the ramp, a grin from ear to ear on his face. Thomas had been right - Will was _tall._ He towered over my measly 5'6" and he looked sharp in his freshly pressed shirt and tie. Of course, I'd known Will was handsome. From the first day I'd seen his face, covered in blood and dirt and fear, I'd known. But he looked dazzling now with a new pride in his eyes as he stood at my door, grinning at my dumb-founded expression.

"Will?" my mouth hung open in my shock. I felt a smile brighten my features.

"Happy birthday, Lou!" Will grinned, looking down at Thomas who had latched onto his leg and showed no sign of moving. I put an arm around Will's torso as I tried to pull Thomas off of him, worrying for his balance. Finally Thomas let go, grumbling until he remembered that food was waiting to be eaten. I looked back up at Will before removing my arm from his side. He reached with his free hand - the one resting on the wall, to reach for me. His expression seemed to flirt, to say, _did I say let me go?_

I laughed now, wrapping my arms around Will in a dramatic affair. "I can't believe you're standing!" I felt Will lean his head on my shoulder and laugh into my hair.

"Neither can I. You smell fantastic by the way." I grinned and finally, wrapped my arm through his and helped guide him to the dining room. Nathan waved his good-bye, motioning ten with his fingers and then gave me a wink and a thumbs up. My family's expression at seeing my 'disabled boss' was amazing. Half broke into grins, Mum gasped and dropped the plastic Ben 10 cup in her hand and Dad stood up immediately to shake Will's hand.

"Welcome to our home, Will! Strong grip you've got there!" I thanked God for my Dad at that moment who broke the silence in the room. Mum hurriedly moved to her husband's side, holding out her hand too which Will shook.

"We've heard so much about you!" Treena smiled at me, a knowing look on her face as she noticed our arms, still intertwined. The dinner passed by undramatically - it was obvious my family adored him. Treena quizzed him on his life, asking about everything from his favourite meal to why his last relationship ended. Will and I shared a knowing glance. My mother was absolutely spellbound over his successful career and his prospects for the future.

"I want to travel again," Will shared. This was news to me - apparently Will had been considering this a long time. "Travel and then perhaps, settle down somewhere. Get married, have kids, grow old." I felt Treena's gaze on me but I was more interested in Will's hand, resting on the table, millimeters from mine. Did he want to settle with... me?

"That's wonderful, Will. You're truly an inspirational person and we can't thank you enough for everything you've done for our daughter. You risked your life for our little Lou and you really are our hero." My Mum started crying.

Will finally took my hand in his and smiled. "I can't thank your daughter enough either."

"Alright, present time!" Treena decided after the last of the roast dinner had been demolished and complimented. Treena pulled out two gifts - one which she gave to Thomas to give me and one which was wrapped in paper with Thomas' hand prints painted on them - and one which she handed to me directly in an envelope.

"Open it later," she called. Thomas ran over to me and handed me my present, jumping on Will's lap. I laughed, mostly at Will's surprised expression at the child's affection.

I gently tore into the package and found a book of Thomas's best drawings - some of the family, some of Thomas and I, and one in particular of Will and I. Thomas had never seen Will so the person sitting in the wheelchair had purple hair and red eyes but the sentiment was there all the same. Will grinned at the picture when I showed him. I kissed Thomas' cheek and thanked him, promising to keep it forever.

My parents then brought over their gift, a neatly wrapped scrap book with photographs I'd long since forgotten about littering the pages. I was overwhelmed to tears as I looked at photos of Treena and I as kids and me with waist-length hair which I'd long since forgotten about. Will laughed at some of the photos - particularly one where I'd dressed as a rabbit for Halloween in middle school. Not the provocative kind, but in a full rabbit suit with a plump fluff ball of a tail at the back. I reached the end of the album to an empty page, labelled _Lou's 27th birthday._ Mum took it upon herself to then take her camera out and get photos of everyone - some of Will and I, some of the whole family together, of the licked-clean plates. I was happy - this night had felt natural.

After several minutes of this, Will finally reached into his pocket, having to shuffle Thomas who still sat on his lap, to hand me a slightly crumpled envelope.

"Don't think I'd forget to get you a present," he shrugged at me. I thanked him and opened the envelope to expose a letter which I promised I'd read later and two tickets - two _plane_ tickets.

"What's this?" I asked, staring at the first class tickets in disbelief.

"Will you come away with me?" he grinned at me, pointing at the destination. "Mauritius is beautiful, you'll love it." The date was six weeks from now. "Well, will you come?"

I was at a lost for words. "Yes. Yes, thank you."

Ten o'clock came around and like clockwork, the sound of a car engine told me Nathan had arrived to take Will home. My family said their goodbyes and I walked Will out. He needed a little assistance on the way out.

"My legs aren't used to being this heavy," he laughed as he wrapped his arm around me to relieve some of his weight. "I must have eaten enough for three." I laughed, chatting away as we got nearer to the car.

"Thank you for coming, Will." I didn't have the words to describe how grateful I was for his presence. I had been surrounded by everybody I loved.

"You know now that we've met, I'll have to come over more often to play with Thomas, right?" he winked as Nathan lowered the ramp where Will's chair awaited. I grinned, helping him into his chair.

"Any time you want," I promised. He reached for my hand and tugged me for one last hug, leaning away to kiss my forehead.

"Happy birthday Lou."

* * *

"What was _that?_ " Treena laughed as I re-entered the house, giggling. "You lot looked like you were two seconds away from making out in front of Mum and Dad."

I frowned at her. "Did not." Treena rolled her eyes and pulled me into a hug, still laughing.

"I'm proud of you, Lou. You seem happy." I smiled.

"I am happy, Treen."

I retreated to my room after thanking my family for the party once more, and read through Grandpa's letter: a heart-warming letter with a poem he'd written for me attached. Grandpa struggled to speak but his words, written or not, were beautiful. Treena's letter was the one that made me raise an eyebrow. It was two college applications - one in Treena's name, accepted into a business course the following semester and one in mine, accepted into college for fashion design. _Fashion design._ I yelped, practically falling over as I ran across the hall to Treena's room.

"What is this?" I demanded. Treena shushed me as she said her good-nights to Thomas and pushed me out the door into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. "What is this?" I repeated.

"Your present," Treena answered calmly.

"You applied for college... for _me_?"

"And me. We'll go together, next semester. It'll be great!" Treena walked downstairs to the living room. I followed, on the verge of stomping.

"Treen, I have a full time job. Do you think I have time for college?"

"Lou, the guy is walking and _living_ on his own. How much longer do you think they'll pay you to flirt with your boss?" With Treena's harsh words echoing in my mind, I retreated to bed, disheartened. I placed the three envelopes - Will's letter unopened - on the bedside table and slept.

* * *

I didn't visit Will that weekend, instead researching the college Treena had enrolled me in. It had an excellent program - superior to any other in the state. I looked at the smiling faces of graduates and lecturers and a deep set longing settled in me. This college could be wonderful for me if Will decided he didn't need me. Will could travel and I could study and finally we could be together. I pushed the idea aside, closing the computer and deciding to set it out of my mind. The semester had barely begun, I still had months to decide.

Finally Monday came around and I arrived at Will's house, the buzz of my birthday still playing on my mind. "Good morning sleepy head," I greeted Will who yawned when I entered. He smiled groggily at me, pushing himself towards the kettle. "Please, let me."

Will looked up in surprise and shrugged, wheeling himself behind the counter. "How was your weekend? You were quiet." I felt a little guilty - we'd texted a couple of times but I'd more or less been silent, pondering college and the future.

"Sorry," I said as I poured the coffee into a mug. "Twenty seven now, y'know. Got to get lots of sleep." He rolled his eyes at me as he took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

"Watch a movie with me?" I nodded, bringing my own mug of coffee with me as we entered the living room. Will decided he wanted to sit on the sofa beside me and not in his chair so with a little maneuvering, we both sat on the sofa. I put on a subtitled French movie about a musician who goes deaf and before I sat down, Will called.

"Could you bring me my laptop please, Clark?" I placed the laptop in his hands and settled in beside him, pressing play on the movie. I became aware, around ten minutes in, that Will was only half paying attention to the movie. His screen was on the blue page of Facebook.

"Facebook?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Will caught my gaze and laughed. "I've been bored." I shrugged and returned to reading the movie, only distracted again when Will opened a message and stared at it without moving for a long while. I tried to look from the side of my eye and felt my throat close. _Alicia._ Her name accompanied by a long message had Will's attention. I wanted to ask him about it but the part of me that told me off for prying forced myself to look at the screen, despite barely reading the words.

What did she want? She was engaged - was it a wedding invitation? An apology? Was she yelling at him? Will remained silent and finally, closed his laptop and stared up at the screen. He was strangely still and quiet, making no attempt at chatter. When the movie finished, Will decided it was time for a nap and taking his laptop with him, left me to the silence of the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi folks! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I'm sorry for the long awaited update - I'm back at uni now so updates are probably going to be slower. Please review and keep bugging me until I review, I promise I'll get around to it!

* * *

It took me until Tuesday to sit down on my bed and finally read Will's letter. I was still astounded at the two plane tickets - I'd never been anywhere on a plane. The closest thing I'd been on had been a smelly old caravan which had been far from first class. _Mauritius._ Just Will and I, alone. Maybe he'd be strong enough to walk by the beach by then, to hold hands while the sun set. Strong enough to swim or brave enough to remove his shirt. Maybe I would be brave enough to express my feelings.

I couldn't explain why I'd avoided the letter for so long - perhaps the guilt of even thinking about college or the possibility of things that could be written in that letter.

I removed the piece of paper from the envelope, folded in such a way that you wouldn't have been able to tell a man who struggled to lift a pen just a year ago, had folded it so elegantly. The handwriting was familiar - Will's penmanship was still improving day to day but he still had a scrawl that reminded me of a doctor's handwriting.

 _Dear Louisa Clark,_

 _Happy birthday! May your day be filled with laughter and cheer._

 _I look forward to many more birthdays to come._

 _I love you,_

 _Will. x_

"I love you," I repeated aloud, eyes wide. He loved me. We'd never said the words allowed - God, how many times I'd _wanted_ to. The letter hadn't said he was in love with me and ready to settle like I might have imagined but it was a confirmation that our friendship mattered, that our relationship was real.

I practically skipped out of the house and towards Will's house, ready to shower him in affection and love. I'd make anything he wanted to eat, I'd drive him to see some subtitled movie at the cinemas, I'd remind him how amazing he was.

I was greeted to Will standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding an egg in his hands.

"If you fall, you'll break the egg," Nathan coached. Will walked without the aid of a cane and grinned when he saw me, practically jogging towards me to hand me the egg. He hugged me - I assumed mostly to relieve some of his weight. I laughed, holding the egg.

"That's cheating, mate," Nathan teased, taking the egg from my hand. Will squeezed my waist and poked his tongue out at Nathan. "You can't use the pretty girl to get out of physio."

"I," Will announced, moving to face Nathan. "Can do anything I want to the pretty girl." Will pecked my cheek and then with great effort, walked over to Nathan, hands outstretched a little to keep his balance. I blazed red, trying to calm the flutter of my stomach.

All thoughts of Alicia were put on hold as Will and I organised our holiday, excitement extruding from both of us. "We can go scuba diving!" Will had exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Will, you can barely walk. Do you think swimming is something you can do so soon?" Nathan had laughed, slapping Will's shoulder. Will had grumbled in agreement before coming up with some new crazy idea. I adored the excitement in his face as he planned the visits we'd make to every tourist attraction we could find or the five star resort he booked.

"You don't mind if we share a room, do you?" Will had asked, mid booking the room on his laptop. "Price efficient, you know." _Mind? I'd be delighted!_

I laughed at my thoughts and shrugged him off, telling him I didn't mind. The perfect holiday, spent by Will's side.

Unfortunately, as soon as thoughts of Alicia had disappeared, they quickly reappeared. I went to work a couple of weeks after my birthday to find a mane of blonde curls in the kitchen. As beautiful and goddess-like as ever, Alicia stood, her hand lying carelessly on Will's shoulder as she laughed over some joke I probably wouldn't understand even if I'd heard it.

"Oh, Clark." Will's face gave away no emotion when he saw me. "You remember Alicia."

Alicia looked up at me with the fakest smile I'd seen in my life. "Hi. Laura, wasn't it?" She didn't pay attention long enough to hear me correct her.

"Would you excuse us please, Clark?" Will asked politely. I stared at him as if he was insane but he put his hand up in assurance. I entered the living room, shutting the door behind me and collapsed on the sofa in a jealous huff. There was nothing to tell me Alicia had any ill intentions of Will - she could have been there on a friendly visit, to invite Will to the wedding perhaps.

But something in my stomach told me that this was not the case.

I stared at the television in silence, straining to hear the muttering from the kitchen through the thick doors. At last, I heard the front door creak open and practically ran to open the living room door slightly, only feeling vaguely guilty at eaves dropping.

"Consider it Will. We were wonderful together - everyone thought so. And now that you can walk again, we'll be the couple of the decade. The miracle couple who survived even paralysis."

"My walking shouldn't justify us being together, Alicia."

"Just think about it, Will." Alicia lent over Will in his chair to kiss his neck, working her way to his mouth. "Think of what we could be again." She kissed him deeply, threading her hands through his hair. I felt a lump rise in my throat and my hands shake by my sides. This was not what was supposed to happen, not at all.

Will did not pull away but he also didn't react to her kiss for almost a minute. Finally, he pushed her away, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Alicia. I'm no longer interested."

Alicia just about laughed as she gathered her composure, patting her hair. "Why, Will? What is it? Not the servant, surely? You shouldn't be interested in someone so far below you, Will. I know you - I can see how you feel about her. She's not worth it, Will. Not good enough for you, not-"

"Get out." Will's voice was sharp with an intensity I'd never heard.

"Will, I am better suited to-"

"She is better than you in anyway you can imagine, Alicia. Get _out._ " Alicia glided out the door, flipping her hair over her shoulder and leaving Will in the doorway. He kicked the door hastily, visibly breathing hard.

I stood there in silence, watching as Will stared at the closed door in complete shock.

"Come here, Lou." Will's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I know you're waiting."

I walked over to him, unsure what to say to him.

"Help me up." Will reached his arms and I pulled him up gently so that he towered over me. He straightened up before pulling me to him, wrapping me in a bear hug. I felt the tension in his body dissolve as I wrapped my arms around him. I listened to his breaths slow, felt his heartbeats spread out more evenly. He pulled away slightly to meet my gaze.

"You," he whispered so that his voice was barely audible. "Are the most humble, wonderful, _beautiful_ person I have ever met. Pigs will fly before Alicia even comes close to how amazing a human you are."

I felt my doubts disappear, the lump in my throat fade. I smiled at him, surprised to see how much hurt was on his face at Alicia's words. Partly fueled by anger and partly by passion, Will kissed me, hard on my lips. He demanded my full attention, cupping my face in his hands. And then his kiss softened and I breathed him in, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his hand in my hair and the other sliding down my back. I broke the kiss hesitantly and he grinned at me as we parted ways, both of us out of breath.

* * *

There were no other mentions of Alicia from then on - I was not displeased with that development. As I cleaned the annex, I watched Will hover on his laptop, deleting a conversation I could only assume was Alicia's. As the weeks until our holiday neared, Will and I were closer than ever. Although we were careful around Nathan, our movie sessions were spent cuddling, or occasionally, not paying attention to the movie at all. Meals were spent laughing and teasing - so much that when Will joked about moving in, he had to _convince_ me he wasn't joking.

"It'll be good," he laughed as I gave him a look. "Just you and me all the time." He didn't have to ask me twice - within the week, I'd moved what few belongings I'd had into the spare room despite spending most nights in Will's bed.

Will asked more questions about me despite knowing literally everything there was to know about Louisa Clark. Neither of us used the 'L word' but I knew with all of my heart, that I did in fact, love Will Traynor. I'd known it for what felt like forever. I honestly felt like I'd found my soul mate and was grateful for every minute with him.

It was just two weeks out from our holiday that Will grew sick.

Nobody expected Will's recovery to go backwards - nobody expected him to be confined to his chair again. But as the common cold grew worse, Nathan banned Will from walking.

"He's still not as strong as you or I," Nathan muttered to me outside Will's room. "If he gets sick, it can go bad very quickly."

I watched the colour drain from Will's face day by day, watched his eyes grow dull and lifeless. He slept frequently, for more hours than he was awake. We took him to the hospital the day after we noticed Will getting a cold. They grew more worried as Will's temperature peaked and he began shaking. I spent every minute of the day by his side, asking God what I'd done to deserve this.

It reminded me so vividly of the day of the accident, sitting outside Will's room, waiting to hear what the doctors could do to cure Will. As Will's condition worsened, it became more a question of who could _save_ Will.

The third day of Will being sick, he woke up shaking. I held his hands to my chest, kissed each of his hot knuckles and told him everything was alright. He was in pain - I couldn't understand how the situation had gone from so amazing to so disastrous so quickly.

On the fourth day, Will didn't wake up at all.

"He's healing," Nathan promised me but uncertainty was in his eyes. The doctors spoke in a jargon I couldn't understand and Nathan wouldn't explain. I felt trapped in my thoughts, losing hope by the minute.

A week of being in and out of consciousness, Will woke up with the familiar glow in his eyes. He looked terrible still - but better, all the same.

"Lou," he croaked out in a husky, sleepy voice.

"You've kept us worried, Mr. Traynor," I smiled at him, reaching for his hand. He squeezed my fingers, the gentle flutter telling me that the illness had drained him of strength. It was to be expected - and yet I felt so sad, knowing that the extra work he'd been putting in tirelessly for weeks to prepare for our holiday, may have been wasted.

"Kiss me, won't you?" he smiled, leaning up in his hospital bed. I obliged, the familiar taste of his lips a relief. Our kiss was gentle and warm and he sighed happily as he pulled away, his tired eyes closing. "I've been dreaming about this."

I sat up a little straighter, feeling my heart flutter. "You dream about kissing me?"

His words were muffled as he began to fall asleep once more. "All the time."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi lovely readers! It has been... a while. I'm terribly sorry, I'm honestly the worst! Enjoy anyway!

* * *

Will came home a few days away from our holiday - he'd forced me to not cancel it, but push it back a month.

"A month," Will promised me. "I'll be better in a month." He slept endlessly and despite what improvements he made, I knew he suffered. Not physically, thanks to the high doses of pain killers and flu meds, but mentally. He beat himself up for growing sick, a reminder that his body would never be _normal:_ he'd always be weaker than he wanted to be.

I cuddled up to Will's side with a book of poetry as he slept, comforted by the musty smell of Will. I didn't notice the change in Will's breathing as he woke up and was startled when a hand ran through my hair.

"Read to me," Will murmured, voice tired. I met his drooping eyes, heavy with exhaustion and smiled, leaning into his hand in my hair, getting cozy beneath his arm.

"How can I explain in words not so blunt, why your lips fit perfectly between mine." I felt Will's breath on my ear, listening intently to my words. "How can I explain something so simple like how home is your hand and your laugh is hearing rain after drought? How do I explain in words less clear, what everyone else sees and what everyone hears?

How do I form words beautiful and intricate enough to string together a necklace of my feelings for you? How do I show that I love you too?"

Will's free hand reached for my face and happily kissed him, missing his lips on mine.

"That was a terrible poem," I laughed as we broke apart. Will looked serious as he responded though.

"I love you." I stared at him for half a moment, looking for any evidence of doubt or humour. There was none.

"I love you too." We held each other until Will fell asleep with one hand in my hair and one holding my hand.

Within a couple of weeks, Will had mostly recovered from his illness. He was no longer on bed rest and was allowed to wonder, with the aid of his chair, around the house and outside if we cared to. It took a few days to convince Nathan to let him try walking again but he eventually caved.

I could feel Will's anxiety as clearly as if it were my own: he was terrified of what would happen when he stood up. Would his legs give way after not being used for almost a month? Or was walking truly like riding a bike; you never forget?

Will braced himself on his chair. I stood a metre or so in front of him, ready to catch him if he fell. He shakily lifted his feet from his foot rests and shifted in his seat, eyes locked with the ground, daring it to come closer. Nathan stood behind Will, his hand beneath Will's elbow. Will shook his head and Nathan frowned but stepped back.

It felt like several hours but in reality it was probably only a matter of five minutes. Will climbed to his feet after several moments of inner monologue. He wobbled on his feet, arms reaching to grab anything to hold his weight. I took his arm in mine and he exhaled, finding his balance, leaning into my side.

"Step by step," I whispered. He took his first few steps as daintily as a newborn deer and then he let go of me, confident in his legs. He walked sturdily past us to the kitchen table and turned around with a proud grin on his face. Nathan and I gushed over him until he began to look uncomfortable standing.

"I think you'll be just fine for your holiday, mate."

I realised that I couldn't imagine a life without Will by my side anymore. I could not feel guilty for being the cause of his accident when it had brought us together - I could only feel grateful. It was late into the night and we were snuggled up together on the couch, Will's head resting on my lap, gentle snores escaping his mouth. My hand rested on his shoulder, the other clutched by my side.

It had been a close call - this illness. But it was the life I chose, to remain by his side through thick and thin. _I promised._

There would be many ups and downs - many downs, indeed. But with Will sleeping beside me now, I was ready to accept this life. I could settle down with him, have a few kids, grow old. I fell asleep with the thought of a little blue eyed baby boy on my mind.

Our holiday date arrived sooner than expected and in a buzz of excitement, we found ourselves in Mauritius. I gasped at every thing and Will laughed at me, complete relaxation upon his face. He wasn't in his chair, opting for his walking stick after two weeks mostly out of his chair.

"If I get tired, Lou can carry me," Will promised Nathan who grimaced at me, looking me and my tiny build. I grinned at him hopefully.

Will's lack of chair didn't prove to be a problem - we took our time getting places and sat often to give Will a break. The resort staff were lovely, offering to help in anyway they could. The first day of our holiday flew by at the beach. We watched the sunset by the beach, taking in the view until the stars appeared. When it grew too cold to stay out, we clung to each other until we returned to our room.

"So, what do you think?" Will asked as he sat on the bed.

"It's beautiful," I laughed, completely mind blown by how truly wonderful this holiday was. I helped Will remove his shoes and moved to the bathroom to change into an over sized t-shirt with a pug on the front. By the time I returned, I was still gushing. "The sunset! And the sand! Did you feel the sand? It was like feathers beneath your feet. And oh my goodness, the food! I'll never have to eat again when we get back home." Will laughed at me as he finished putting on his own pyjamas - which conveniently for me, lacked a shirt.

We climbed into bed with the curtains slightly open so we could still see the water. I turned off the lights and Will turned to me as our eyes adjusted to the dark.

His eyes were on my lips and without a beat, we were kissing. I felt his hands wander with a confidence he hadn't shown before. Within minutes, Will was not the only one not wearing a shirt. Will paused, his lips a breath from mine, ever the gentleman in waiting for consent. Without answering, I entwined my legs with his and leaned in and melted into a world of Will.

I awoke someone touching my forehead. Squinting, I opened my eyes to find Will kissing my forehead.

"Morning sunshine," his voice husky from lack of sleep. I grinned cheekily at him and sat up. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Always." I jumped out of bed and threw a jumper and pants on before we left to the resort dining room. We both went straight for the bacon.

"Thank god you're not a vegetarian," Will laughed as I took enough bacon to put together the pig again. "Eating with Alicia was a nightmare."

I laughed, imagining Will's thoughts as Alicia glared at him enjoying his meat.

We ate our meal together, unable to get close enough to each other. I was basically on his lap as we ate.

"So, what's the plan for today?" he asked as we walked the path down to the private resort beach. Our holiday passed too quickly with our days filled with beautiful sunsets and sight seeing and our nights filled with each other. It was on the last night that I was a little sad to be leaving.

"I don't want to leave," I confided as we wondered back to our room for the night. Will seemed preoccupied in his thoughts, his eyes focused on our room. "I could stay here forever."

Will was silent as he opened the door and followed me. I didn't notice there were people in my apartment until the music began, a string quartet neatly settled in our kitchen area. They played a piece I recognised but was too surprised to remember.

"What's this?" I asked, noticing the candles and roses drowning the apartment. Will grinned at me, that cocky smile I'd loved since I'd met him lighting up his face. Will walked over to the kitchen bench and handed me a rose. He grinned at my no doubt, dumbfounded expression.

"Lou, you make me so happy. I have never been so happy... then in these years with you. I never could have imagined how I could have been happier than in my life before the accident... and then I met you." I felt tears flood to my eyes as Will dropped to one knee. "You are the love of my life, Lou. I love you. I know it's soon and that we're young and have plenty of time but... I want to start my life with you now. Will you marry me?"

Will opened a small box with a diamond ring bigger than I had ever seen. I stared at him, silent, as if the air had been sucked out of me. I crouched beside him and kissed him, thinking of no other way to respond. Will laughed against my lips.

"You have to say yes before I fall over, Lou," Will joked but to prove his point, his knee gave out so that he was on his knees. I wiped my face and nodded.

"Oh my god, Will. Yes, of course! Of course I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring on my finger and we helped each other up and finished our last night in Mauritius holding each other and swaying to the strings.


End file.
